


Hillary x Donald

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, I'm so sorry, Not Serious, comedic, donaldtrump, hillaryclinton, i promise this is pure satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: Idk why I wrote this, okay?Before you read this I also wanna say I'm not pro Hillary nor pro Trump, this fic was only made for laughter and innuendos so don't flip/freak out, ok?This will include smut and sentences taken from Trump and Hillary. It will also include innuendos and just funny shit lolI am so sorry XD





	

Hillary had just sent away an email when her door opened up and a orange face appeared.   
"Secretary," he said dryly and stepped in, his blonde hair being combed back to show off his small eyes and orange skin.   
"Donald," Hillary nodded, just as dryly, "I thought you were going to Russia - I think I told you to tell Putin I said 'hi'."  
"Yes, but I wanted to stop by before I leave and just make sure you're not doing anything nasty or naughty..." the old man mumbled, his voice husky as he allowed his eyes to look the secretary up and down.

"Naughty?" Hillary asked and raised an eyebrow, leaning back in her desk chair and she crossed her arms over her chest as she stared up at Trump confidently. "You mean like, sending away another email?" She teased and the man barely grunted in response.   
Trump's bottomlip pouted out like a whiny child's and Hillary found it oddly exciting.   
"You know exactly what I mean. I would love to put you behind bars where you belong," Trump snarked, the skin around his Adam's apple jiggling lazily as he spoke.   
Hillary were unable to contain herself and smirked: "Donald, something tells me you want to see me in handcuffs." She snorted and stood up slowly, brushing her clothes off so there wouldn't be any wrinkles. "Too bad you don't respect women or you'd get to see me in handcuffs." 

Bill had seemed very distant lately, not giving her what she needed and the secretary had to sadly realize and admit that her husband didn't longer satisfy her. She was young, she dabbed for fucks sake, she had cravings and needs! She was a lady with fire and desperately needed something. And that 'something' was a thing Trump could give her.

Donald frowned, his furry eyebrows narrowing and he opened his mouth as if to talk and held up one small orange finger. Hillary glanced at the finger and for a second she imagined how that finger would feel inside of her pussy. He stayed like that for a few seconds before finally spitting out;   
"Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong!" He then added in a hushed tone; "I'd like to see you in lingeries..."  
Hillary heard him and her uncomfortably big smile was showing. Her pussy was already beginning to drip and the secretary knew that the business man's dick was leaking equally as much.

Donald too felt urges rush through his veins, his dick bulging in his trousers and he pursed his lips before he reached over towards Hillary.

He grabbed her by the pussy and pulled her close, that creepy smile of hers making him all hot and bothered. He undressed her, his small hands working to unbutton her blouse and he eyed her tits. They were baggy but had probably been firm and round in her younger days, and that thought made Donald continue to strip her. She was wearing a plain bra and just as plain panties, but it was what was lurking underneath that peeked Donald's interest, and Hillary would be a liar if she said she wasn't feeling just like Trump did.   
She gently helped him to lie down on the floor of her office and Hillary unzipped his fly and tugged on his red tie.  
Donald reached down and yanked his medium sized orange cock out from his pants, fast and rough, just as aggressively as when he spoke on his parties. 

He watched Hillary reach inside of her panties and how her fingers moved gently as she fingered herself open. The sight made Donald drool and he gently touched himself, his hand too small to make him spill over the edge but perfectly small to get him worked up. When Hillary was moaning and pulled her fingers out, she straddled Trump gently. The lady unclipped her bra, letting her sloppy tits fall out like two bags of rice. Her nipples turned perky and she moved her panties aside.

"Are you open enough?" Donald asked and stared up at Hillary, an eyebrow raised.  
"As open as our borders," Hillary murmured and reached down to position Donald's dick by her hole.   
Trump squinted his eyes and growled softly: "that's TOO open. Let me fill the opening."  
"With what? A wa-"  
Donald thrusted into Hillary, cutting her own in the middle of her snarky remark, and she moaned, that creepy smile still plastered on her face as he began to thrust into her with his swollen orange dick. His balls, looking like two small oranges, slapped against the secretary's behind and they both began to gasp and groan.   
"You got a a-amazing vagina, secretary," Trump said in a sexy tone and gasped shakily. In his age climaxes came very quickly, he'd be happy if he didn't break his hip after this, and he felt as if he'd come any second.   
Hillary's pussy were soaked, squeezing him loosely. Her hole had seen many dicks before so this dick wasn't much of a big deal for her. She couldn't contain a small chuckle though when she remembered that Trump pronounced China almost the same way as he pronounced the G in 'vagina'. 

Luckily, Trump didn't hear her laugh and continued, soon coloring her pussy with Trump seed. Hillary came as well, covering Donald's cock with her rich juice and she pulled off, pulling her bra back on and began to get dressed. She had to go home to Bill soon and make sure no one had sent him hate letters about those sexual assault rumors.   
Donald stood up as well, fixing his tie and putting himself back in. He didn't have to hurry to anything. His wife took care of the kids, like his woman should do. His woman, his wife... What was her name again?... Trump shrugged it off - by his age it was hard to remember every single fucking name. He could do many things but he couldn't remember exactly everything!   
Trump nodded to Hillary as she was now fully dressed and was carefully tucking some of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Secretary," he murmured and nodded a 'good night' as he opened the door.  
"Donald," Hillary replied and began to log out from her computer while Donald left through the door. This had been a night of winning for both of them.


End file.
